


I Never Stopped Loving You

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Drabble Fic, F/M, children in need special: born again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the crash landing of the Christmas Invasion, things went a little differently.</p><p> </p><p>[A more tender look at what could have happened, with a less crazy Doctor, and those beautiful three words, and Rose remembers...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Stopped Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Now has an audio version, read by me, if you're so inclined.  
> https://soundcloud.com/absentmindedlylistening/born-again-drabble-reading

“I took your hand, and said one word, just the one. Run!”

The Doctor did just that, he reached down and slipped his hand around Rose’s and though he could see she was still unsure, she didn’t push him away.

“Doctor?”

The sweet sound of hope in her voice made his hearts ache, and he grinned at her,

“Hello.”

Her brown eyes widened, and drank him in.

“It’s you.”

There was barely room to breathe between them, and Rose closed the space, pulling on his hand, tugging him close and her free arm flew around his neck, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

“Oof.”

“I thought something terrible had happened!”

She whispered to him, and he held her like she was his only anchor.

“You know I’d never leave you. I changed, but I didn’t stop loving you.”

Rose gasped, and pulled away to stare at him,

“What?”

The Doctor beamed,

“Did I say that out loud? I love you. Rose Tyler, I love you. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that. You saved my life after all. You’re basically the bravest human I’ve ever met.”

Rose’s eyes widened,

“What do you mean? You said you got rid of the Daleks.”

The Doctor grimaced slightly and shrugged,

“We-e-ell I didn’t know how much you remembered, or would.”

Rose was still trying to wrap her mind around what he’d just said. _Love_. He said he loved her, and even before he turned into this tall lanky long haired bloke.

“Oh my god.”

The Doctor frowned, concern spreading across his newer handsome face.

“What is it?”

Rose swallowed,

“Can you change back?”

The Doctor had danced away and around the console by now, but he stopped short at her words.

“Do you want me to?”

Rose shrugged a shoulder,

“Yeah. Might help me remember things.”

The Doctor sighed,

“No. I can’t. Sorry.”

Rose’s face fell, and the Doctor’s feet slowly brought him back to her side.

“Does that mean you don’t want me? Do you want to go home?”

She looked at him, suddenly feeling afraid,

“No. Do you want me to go?”

The Doctor shook his head frantically,

“Of course not. I’d never ask you to leave. In fact, I’m not sure what I’d do without you.”

Rose’s mouth tilted up into a half smile,

“Cause you love me?”

He held out his hand to her again, and she took it. As their gazes locked, they moved closer and once again, Rose found herself wondering if he might kiss her.

She frowned slightly. It wouldn’t be the first time. He’d kissed her before. Something tickled the back of her mind, and when the Doctor gasped and doubled over in pain she was wrenched from her thoughts.

“Doctor!”

“Something’s gone wrong with the regeneration…I don’t feel so good.”

A golden wisp of light escaped his mouth and she squeezed his hand,

“What’s happening?”

“I think it’d be best if we don’t go to Barcelona. We need to get you home…if the TARDIS doesn’t crash!”

Rose fell to the grating with him, trying to keep him upright,

“Why would we crash?”

“Because the TARDIS is linked to my – oh my head!”

The Doctor placed his palms on the sides of his head and Rose could only watch as another wisp of light left his mouth.

“What can I do?”

“Hold on to something!”

Rose didn’t think he meant himself, but she still took a hold of his hand, and placed her free one over his forehead.

“It’s okay. We’re not going to crash. I’ve flown this ship, with some help, we’ll be fine.”

The Doctor’s eyes snapped open at her words and he gaped at her.

“What are you talking about?”

She couldn’t see it, but her brown eyes turned gold for an instant, and she smiled.

“I remember.”

***

**END**


End file.
